1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation which contains nutrient, active and protective substances as well as an oxygen carrier. It furthermore relates to a process for the manufacture of such preparation and its use.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to prepare certain active substances from plants or even from yeasts and to employ these in cosmetics or dermatology. Included therein are inter alia proteins such as peroxide dismutase as described in DE-OS 2,417,509, and EP-A-19,474. It has also already been proposed to encapsulate active substances of vegetable origin in liposome structures and to apply these to the skin.
Furthermore, cosmetic and dermatological products have recently been proposed which, with the aid of phospholipids having high phosphatidylcholine contents and fluorocarbons form novel asymmetrical lamellar structures and due to their good penetration properties are capable of introducing high oxygen contents into the upper skin layers. Fluorocarbons are synthetic products, the manufacture of which, involves considerable costs and which for improved efficacy may be present in cosmetic preparations in amounts of 10% to 40%.